


Under the moonlight

by Delanna



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blow Jobs, F/M, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Pining, Polyamory, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21726604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delanna/pseuds/Delanna
Summary: “I’m bored. Why don’t we have some fun?” The way Raihan’s wiggled his eyebrows told me whatever was in his mind wasn’t something innocent. I felt myself blush, thinking about all the possibilities. “We could play truth or dare.”
Relationships: Leon/OC, Leon/Oc/Raihan, Leon/Raihan, Raihan/OC
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90





	Under the moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> [The champion is 18 y/o.]
> 
> Thank you so much to CultMother for the beta!

I was so tired. That last battle has been… exhausting. Fighting with Leon was so intense, I still could feel his gaze on me the moment his Charizard fainted. I thought he would be angry at me or maybe at himself for losing, but after a brief moment, he smiled. He seemed relieved and happy. I wanted to talk to him. After all, I was the new Champion, but I still didn’t know what should I do now. I felt a bit empty, I worked so hard to achieve this, but I didn’t understand what being the Champion really meant. The moonlight was clashing with the vibrant colours from Wyndon city. It was difficult to see the stars, and it was a shame because I loved watching them. Hop and I used to stay up late in the fields near our home, laying comfortable in the grass and watching the night sky together. Those were good times. After the battle, Hop had disappeared. He wouldn’t answer any of my calls. I knew losing would be a massive shock for him, but I also wanted to be the Champion. I felt terrible, but I reminded myself I also worked so hard for it. We were adults now, so I should just let him go through it and wait until he was ready to talk about it with me. I was taking my time walking back to the hotel, the street was full of people. It seemed like the championship attracted a lot of people to the city. There was a huge party taking place in the main square; you could hear the noise and music from the other side of the town. My Rotom phone flew to my face, and I saw I had a new message.

[22:35] Marnie: come to the party, my brother will give a concert tonight  
[22:36] Marnie: ... I also want to talk to you about something.

I didn’t have a single clue of what Marnie would like to talk about, and that concert was a perfect incentive, but I was too tired.

[22:36] Can it wait until tomorrow? I’m too tired to go to a party. Will Piers sing tomorrow again?  
[22:37] Marnie: “yea sure if you insist I guess I will have to,” or so he says lol  
[22:37] Marnie: yes, we can talk about it tomorrow morning, let’s have breakfast in the hotel’s dining hall together

A chuckle left my lips as I sent a single “okay” and went into the contacts list. I could try calling Leon and ask him if he wanted to have dinner tomorrow with me as we talk about the duties involved with being the Champion.

I felt myself blush while i was waiting for him to answer. I knew my crush was pretty obvious. Everytime he was near me my mood shifted from my usual outspoken self to somehow shy. I first meet him some years ago, when Hop, his mother and I went to Hammerlocke city to watch a fight between Leon and the former dragon gym leader. In a city pretty much like a castle and the way he battled, fierce and bright, he reminded me of a knight. Since then, I idolized Leon; in my mind, he was some kind of knight or hero. I was so happy to know he got the title of the Champion sometime later. When Hop and I started our own adventure, I realized I was having different feelings for Leon. I got to know him as a person, I could see he had his own flaws like everyone else. Dating a knight was out of my reach, but a real person? At least I could try. He was so kind to me, but i feared he only saw me as the best friend of his little brother. “Hello, baby!”

Okay, that wasn’t Leon. Raihan’s voice confused me for a moment, I had to check if I called the right number. I did. “Raihan? Are you with Leon? I would like to ask him if...” I was cut immediately. “If you want to talk to him, come to his room in Wyndon’s hotel, I will send a message with the floor and room number, see ya!”

I couldn’t even answer because the call ended abruptly. Why would Raihan answer Leon’s Rotom phone? The sound of the water helped me calm down, I didn’t realize I was nervous until then. I remembered what Raihan told me before the final battle; “If you win the match, we will go to the Ferris wheel together.” When I won the battle with him at the gym challenge some time ago, he told me he likes how bold and straightforward I am, and since then, we have been flirting, but it was more like a friendly banter with some sex jokes in between. It was entertaining, and maybe I wanted to spend more time with him than I usually did with my other friends. I felt like I wouldn’t be opposed to doing some of the things we joked about as well, but every time I thought about it, Leon came to my mind. I was confused, was it possible to like two people at the same time? I was almost on the other side of the bridge. I could see the beautiful hotel in front of me. There were a lot of people in the area, and the line for the Ferris wheel was so long it almost reached the bridge.

The elevator doors closed, and I noticed I have been biting my lips. It was a bad habit I had when I was nervous. I strolled to Leon’s door, suddenly feeling shy. Still, I remembered it was probable that Raihan was there too, so I didn’t have to be alone with Leon in the privacy of his hotel room. I knocked gently, and I didn’t even have to wait for a single minute; Raihan opened the door for me with a broad smile. “Here, we have the new Champion!” He pointed me to come in before he closed the door. Raihan put his arm over my shoulder and hugged me while he walked me into the main room. There was Leon, leaning into the couch, with one arm in the headrest. Suddenly being embraced by Raihan in front of Leon was making me a bit uncomfortable. “Sorry, I was taking a bath when you called. He told me you wanted to talk about something.”

“Oh yes, I wanted to ask you about it… the title of the Champion. What should I do now or what does it really mean… If you don’t mind…” He walked toward us and smiled.

“Sure thing, maybe we could order some pizza meanwhile if you’re not tired.” He motioned to the table that was situated by the window. “Sit down, I will bring you something to drink.” Leon talked about things that happened to him as Champion, with useful information such as how he handled the press and what to do with all the money you get. Raihan cut in to share some of his own stories being the gym leader as well. I was happy to spend time with both of them, talking about everything. The pizza arrived, and we ate while looking at some random tv show, calmly. It wasn’t the first time I had dinner with Leon or Raihan, but it was the first time we had it the three of us together. Maybe that was why I didn’t notice before how they remained close almost all the time, stolen glances and smiles they dedicated to each other. I was sure something was going on between them when Raihan’s voice boomed in the room, startling us.

“I’m bored. Why don’t we have some fun?” The way Raihan’s wiggled his eyebrows told me whatever was in his mind wasn’t something innocent. I felt myself blush, thinking about all the possibilities. “We could play truth or dare.” He finished, standing up from the table and motioning us to follow him into the bed. “If you refuse to answer a question or to fulfill a dare, you lose one piece of clothing.”

“Is this a challenge? I won’t lose.” Leon had one eyebrow raised and sit down into the bed. They looked at me, waiting for my answer. “I don’t have anything to hide, so prepare to lose.” I was bluffing, of course, but I was curious, and it sounded like a lot of fun. Maybe I could get something interesting from it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. This will include smut in the next chapter ;D


End file.
